This Isn't Something You Can Help Me With
by JMunners
Summary: When Cammie turns up after her long disappearance with Blake, everything changes. Cammie doesn't seem to need or want the help of her family and friends, but insists on the company of Blake. - Characters and storyboarding owned by Ally Carter - timed around when Cammie came back with amnesia in Out of Sight, Out of Time


"You ready?"

"Definitely not," I breathe.

A soft chuckle came from the young man beside me as I felt his fingers lock around mine.

"You'll be fine."

I tore my gaze from the school I knew every nook and cranny of and lay them on the young man beside me. It was a fact that Blake Anderson was just as good looking as his father, if not then more so. Feeling that little bit of nausea ebb, just slightly, I nodded.

Tugging on my hand, Blake started up the long track towards the Academy gates. We'd be setting off numerous alarms, but all I could think of was what I would say when I saw everyone. I probably wouldn't have to say anything for them to know that the summer had changed me. It was in the new ways I dressed and how I held myself.

I felt a slight squeeze on my hand and was jumped out of my thoughts. How had we gotten to the gates so quickly?

A guard came over to us in no rush. At first glance we probably looked like an ordinary couple taking a stroll in the surrounding woods, but the guard knew differently once he'd looked at us closer. Shock was obvious on his face as he rushed in front of us, seemingly at a loss for words. The guard kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to speak. He'd definitely recognised me, albeit shocked by my new style of mostly black. He glanced at Blake and his eyes grew wider in recognition.

I slowly put my finger to my lips, keeping my other hand firmly wrapped in Blake's.

"I want to surprise my mother," I say quietly.

Finally finding his voice the guard looked at me sceptically.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," he said, "I need to announce your arrival and confirm-"

"Yes, I know the drill. I just thought doing it this way instead of sneaking in would be a little more courteous. Thinking back now, I can probably remember a dozen ways of getting in and out without being detected." I take a step backward, "Maybe we'll come back some other time."

"No!" The guard struggled with himself for a moment, then nodded. "Go through, but-"

"I'll make sure you don't get in any trouble." I give him my sweetest smile and walk past him, pulling Blake with me.

"Wait! He's-" The guard started.

"With me." I shot him a glare and the guard swallowed. I may have been just a girl, but over the summer I'd learned how to send a man run screaming with one simple practised look.

We waited by the gates whilst the guard went to press the opening codes.

"He recognised you," I stated.

"Yeah," Blake sighed, "I guess I won't have to explain who I am."

Hearing a faint whirring, I look to see the tall gates swinging open. Taking a breath, I try to let myself feel like I'm back at home. With a jolt, I realise that the Gallagher Academy can never be my home again.

* * *

I watch them silently from the shadows: my mother, Aunt Abby, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach and the sleeping Joe Solomon. Blake's warmth beside me is the only thing keeping me in my right mind.

They're all having conversations, about me, I notice blatantly. They're talking about where they're going to search next and what they think I might be doing.

"If only he were awake," Zach said in a quiet voice, looking at Solomon. "He'd know what to do."

"Yeah," Blake interrupted, "That's what we're thinking."

A smile twitching at my lips at Blake's boldness, I move out of the shadows and walk around the spies standing alert at the end of the hospital bed. Walking to the side of Mr Solomon's bed I feel their eyes on me. Blake goes round to the other side of the bed, not taking his eyes off the sleeping figure.

Taking a quick look at the medical records I read out some numbers. Blake nods and we both reach into our pockets. Feeling the eyes on our backs, we don't even give them a glance. We just take out a small syringe each and quickly inject them into the tubes connected to Mr Solomon's arms. I notice out of the corner of my eye the sudden stiffness of my family and friends. I can't look at them now, the change in Mr Solomon in instantaneous.

His body arches upward with a sudden intake of breath, pulling on the tubes and wires. Blake and I take a hold of a shoulder each and hold him down whilst holding his hands as well. I feel his hands gripping mine tighter and tighter as he pulls himself into consciousness. With one last gulping breath, Solomon opens his eyes.

"Bloody hell, you two!" He accused.

"Sorry," Blake grimaced. "We know it burns."

"That's putting it mildly." Joe wheezed. "But thanks for the encouragement, son."

"Yeah, yeah. I feel you Pops."

Joe laughs then looks me in the eye.

"How are you, Cammie?" He asks.

"Better than you," I grin.

Laughing again he lets go of our hands and punches us both lightly on the arms.

"Cammie?" I hear my mother's shocked whisper.

Taking a deep breath, I finally turn and face the shocked stares. I hold up a hand, indicating I want to speak.

"First thing," I'm shocked to find my voice isn't shaking. "What the hell was that?" I gesture at Blake and myself, "We could have poisoned him for all you did! Stop standing there like lemons! Second thing – actually I don't have a second thing. I guess I'm just trying to fill the awkward silence."

Not the best thing to say, but I said it anyway.

I met each pair of eyes and saw a mixture of emotions. I saw love, relief, shock, anger and even a little hatred.


End file.
